


Once

by tokicham



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokicham/pseuds/tokicham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody can tell that my short life could be this fulfilling until it happened. A short drabble from my mossed brain. Too short to make a summary. Please read though. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once

Once

I first saw you at the market. You were buying things that you and the crew would be needing once you left the island. I still remember your face when you looked at me that time. You had confidence on your face, blue eye shining brilliantly in the daylight and your lips were tugged with a warm smile. Your blonde hair gently played by the wind. My sisters and I fell for you in an instant. I was glad when you took us, I was happy it was you whose eye we caught. We had been waiting for someone to notice us.

You devoured us one by one, used us anytime you wanted. When you wake up in the morning, after a tiring day, when you were mad or even just for show acting smugly before your enemies. Our numbers diminished as you took our pleasure; throwing us away one after the other. But we didn't hate you; I would never.

One night you pulled me out onto the balcony. I was so happy you had chosen me. Finally.

It was a cold night, the waves were peaceful as the moon showered its light on the sea. Your hand gently held my body, I felt the fire in me as you pulled me to your lips; it was warm. You took me in with a swift breath. I felt so alive. A burning in me I had never felt before in all my days. I felt you become more relax as you leaned on the railing; you were relieved and content.

You rolled your tongue on me a few times between your lips; I could feel your teeth softly pressing into me. I knew I wouldn't last more than five minutes with you; I will be gone soon. But I'm happy and satisfied that I gave you what you needed, that I had served my purpose. My death will not be in vain.

I enjoyed my last moment tasting your lips once more under the cloudless sky as your one time cigarette.


End file.
